


Not in a Month of Sundays

by WiseOldOwl_552



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, brief description of child abuse in chapter 2, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseOldOwl_552/pseuds/WiseOldOwl_552
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not in a Month of Sundays - A phrase used to suggest that something is incredibly unlikely. </p><p>A five chapter fic with each chapter telling the story of a different Sunday of the month.</p><p>Rated M for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday 3rd May 2015

Clarke was finishing tidying up when the first of her friends arrived. It had been a long day, but it was finally 6pm and this week they were doing dinner.  
  
It had become a tradition just after they left college for Bellamy, Clarke, Jasper, Monty and Raven to get together on Sunday evenings. They’d always spent the holidays as a group through college as none of them were particular close to their (or had any) family. Then, when they started working, Sunday evening was the only real time they were all free to see each other.  
  
So that’s what they did. They gathered at Clarke’s flat, because it was the biggest, cleanest and most comfortable, and just enjoyed each others company. It didn’t take long for their little group to expand and include Octavia, Bellamy’s younger sister, her boyfriend Lincoln, and occasionally Bellamy’s partner Miller.  
  
Miller had been a recent and controversial addition to the group, with Monty and Jasper complaining that if there were two police officers in the room, they wouldn’t be able to bring over any of their not-quite-legal concoctions. It took 5 minutes to convince them, when Miller insisted that they bring whatever they wanted as long as they shared.  
  
This week, they were doing dinner. Clarke opened her door to find Monty and Jasper beaming at her, pulling her into a group hug before she had time to think. It didn’t take long for Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy to arrive together, followed fairly soon after by Miller.  
  
The group took their usual seats at the table, Clarke on the end, closest to the door for easy access to the kitchen, with Bellamy to her left. Octavia sat on her other side, opposite her brother, with Lincoln next to her, and Miller next to him. Raven sat beside Bellamy with Jasper to her left, and Monty sat at the other end of the table.  
  
As their group had expanded, it had become slightly harder to all fit around Clarke’s table, but no one seemed at all bothered by their close proximity.  
  


* * *

  
Having finished eating dinner, the group remained sitting around the table chatting in smaller groups and finishing their drinks. It wasn’t long before Raven’s voice could be heard above the chatter of everyone else.  
  
“How about a game?” She asked, shooting a look around the table. Conversations died down for a moment as everyone turned to look at her.  
  
“What kind of game?” Monty asked suspiciously.  
  
“A board game, of course.” Raven responded, directing a look at him that said ‘get your mind out of the gutter’. Octavia was the first to voice her approval and soon the rest of the group had agreed to play.  
  
Clarke stood up and walked to a small cupboard against a wall. She opened the doors and began calling out the names of the games she found inside until someone decided on which one they were going to play.  
  
“Monopoly?”  
  
“Hell no. Do you remember what happened last time you and Bellamy were allowed anywhere near a monopoly board?” Octavia called back. Clarke turned her head and glared at her, which Octavia pretended not to notice. The rest of the group grimaced at the memory.  
  
“Fine. What about Clue?”  
  
“Jasper always cheats at Clue.” Raven announced as Jasper opened his mouth to argue in favor of the game. He elected to elbow her in the ribs instead.  
  
“Uno?”  
  
“That can only end badly.” Lincoln chimed in.  
  
“Well we’re running out of options so someone pick something.” Clarke replied. “None of you are being helpful.”  
  
“Clarke do you still have Articulate?” Raven asked. Clarke sorted through the contents of the cupboard some more and found the game, pulling it out and lifting it above her head so they could all see it.  
  
She walked back over to the table and started emptying the contents of the box.  
  
“We need teams of two” Clarke announced. Octavia grabbed Lincoln’s wrist, Monty and Miller exchanged glances and Jasper clung to Raven’s arm. Clarke turned to look at Bellamy, who raised an eyebrow in response.  
  
“Guess we’ll have to wipe the floor with them together then Griffin.” He told her, smiling smugly. Although things had started badly between them when they first met, Clarke and Bellamy were now good friends. They were still prone to having some quite ridiculous arguments that occasionally resulted in them not speaking for a while, but they always figured things out.  
  
As the game got started things seemed to be going well. Then it came to Clarke and Bellamy’s turn. Bellamy picked up the first card and Octavia turned the sand timer.  
  
“The city in the name of my favorite empire”  
  
“Rome”  
  
“Octavia’s favorite color and your least favorite weather.”  
  
“Purple Rain”  
  
“The thing that’s going to wipe out the entire human race.”  
  
“Nuclear war”  
  
“It’s a play. Boy and girl who shouldn’t be in love because their families hate each other fall in love. They both die.”

“Romeo and Juliet”  
  
“Mark Ruffalo’s character in the Marvel films”  
  
“Hulk”  
  
“The really hilly place.”  
  
“Erm, the outdoors?”  
  
“No the one with the woman and the hills. She sings about them. Sound of Music.”  
  
“Austria?”  
  
“No no. More specific.”  
  
“And that’s time” Octavia called.  
  
“It was fucking Salzburg. Sound of Music. Come on that was easy.” Bellamy told Clarke, raising his voice.  
  
“Well first off, they’re mountains not hills. Secondly ‘that really hilly place’ tells me literally fuck all. Third, you know I’ve never seen the fucking Sound of Music so how the fuck am I supposed to know where it’s set.” Clarke responded, raising a finger for each point she made.  
  
“It’s not my fault you’re so uneducated in the film department princess.” Bellamy almost spat the words at her.  
  
Clarke winced slightly before standing up so as to feel like she had slightly more of an advantage. Damn she hated being short. Especially when Bellamy stood up too.  
  
“Your description was shit. Deal with it.” Clarke told him, maintaining eye contact. Bellamy seethed. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Octavia.  
  
“Just calm the fuck down guys. It’s just a game.” The pair turned to look at her. Their competitiveness just got out of hand sometimes. It was actually worse when they teamed up because they just blamed each other whenever anything didn’t go their way.  
  
“Now I remember why we stopped doing game night.” Jasper mumbled. Raven elbowed him in the side to shut him up, but then spoke herself.  
  
“Yeah, and maybe take your sexual tension to other room please.” Clarke turned to glare at Raven, while Bellamy awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. The sexual tension jokes had picked up a lot over the past couple of weeks and it made Bellamy more uncomfortable than it should have. He didn’t like how easily it seemed that everyone could see through him.  
  
They’d been friends for years and he didn’t want to jeopardize that, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if they did finally hook up. He just didn’t want their friends to know he’d been thinking about it.  
  
“Shut up Reyes.” Clarke snapped back. Raven pretended to look offended.  
  
“Just both of you, sit the fuck down so we can finish this game.” Miller called out. “And everyone calm down.”  
  
“Thanks for your input officer.” Jasper said with a smirk and a mock salute. Miller kicked him under the table.  
  
“Children please.” Monty piped up. The earlier tension seemed to lift and they settled back into their game.  
  
It took 10 minutes for Clarke and Bellamy to start arguing again.  
  
“I want to change teams” Clarke said, looking around at everyone else in the hope that someone would come to her rescue.  
  
“I know you’re bringing the team down but there’s no need for such drastic measures.” Bellamy told her with a smirk. She reached out to give him a quick shove but he managed to pull away before she made contact. “Ninja reflexes princess.” He smirked at her again.  
  
“If you’re not careful I’ll slap that smirk off your pretty little face Blake.” Clarke said, glaring at Bellamy.  
  
“Oh, you think I’m pretty? I have been trying something new with my hair.” Bellamy couldn’t resist taunting her, he’d always thought she looked hot when she was angry.  
  
“It looks shit.” Clarke told him, turning away. Maybe not her best insult.  
  
Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Whatever princess. You love it really.”  
  
Before Clarke had a chance to respond Raven interrupted. “Seriously guys, I understand that foreplay is important, but not in front of us, yeah?” The others laughed. Clarke rolled her eyes and muttered darkly under her breath. “Didn’t quite catch that Clarke.” Raven called, holding a hand up to her ear to indicate that Clarke should repeat what she’d said.  
  
“I didn’t say anything.” Clarke told her, trying to put on her most innocent expression. Raven scoffed at her but didn’t pursue the matter.  
  
“Maybe we should just stop playing?” Monty suggested.  
  
“Ever the peace maker, aren’t you Mon?” Raven told him, smiling at him. Monty shrugged.  
  
“I’d just rather not see this one end in tears.” He replied. Raven nodded her head in agreement, and the others began to pack the game away.  
  
“This isn’t over.” Clarke muttered to Bellamy. He grinned at her.  
  
“I don’t doubt that.” He told her in response.  
  
With the game packed away the group moved to the sofa and arm chairs in the living room. As she’d been putting the game away, when Clarke arriveed she discovered that there was no space for her on any of the seats, so she plopped herself onto the floor, leaning against Raven’s legs.  
  
From her position she could easily glare at Bellamy, while he pulled faces at her when he thought no one was looking.  
  
“I thought you two were meant to be the responsible ones.” Jasper told them eventually. Clarke turned slightly pink but Bellamy just showed Jasper his middle finger and turned away. “So mature.” Jasper muttered.  
  
“How about a movie? You guys can shut up for a whole hour and a half, can’t you?” Octavia asked, directing her second question at Bellamy and Clarke.  
  
“Excellent idea. Maybe you can educate Clarke with it.” Bellamy responded.  
  
“Fuck you.” Clarke scoffed back.  
  
“Great comeback Griffin. Seriously, that expensive education really wasn’t wasted on you was it?” Bellamy retorted. He regretted saying it as soon as the words had left his mouth. If there was one thing that turned a fairly calm and jokey argument into a full blown rage fest, it was Bellamy taunting Clarke about money. It had always been a touchy topic, and during the early years it was the main thing that their arguments boiled down to.  
  
Bellamy had resented her for how easy she had it. He’d never realized that he was wrong about her until one day he’d thrown the ‘mommy and daddy pay for everything‘ card and she’d just burst into tears and left the room. It was only when Octavia had told him that it was the anniversary of her Dad’s death that he’d realized he’d really put his foot in it. To his credit he’d tracked her down and apologized profusely. Even hugged her while she cried. Things had improved after that, mainly because they tried to stay away from the topic during fights.  
  
Clarke stared at him for a moment. “You really want to go there?” She asked, her voice low. “You really want to fucking go there?” Bellamy took a deep breath. He knew the question was rhetorical, but gave a slight shake of his head anyway in the hope that she’d stop.  
  
Clarke rose to her feet and moved towards him, jabbing a finger at his chest. Their faces inches apart.  
  
In an attempt to diffuse the tension in the room, Jasper spoke up. “You know, if you guys need a minute to have some angry hate sex and get this out of your systems that’s cool with us. Say the word and we’ll leave the room.” The group looked nervously from Jasper to Clarke and Bellamy, not sure if it was appropriate to laugh.  
  
Weighing up her battles in her head, Clarke spun round to face the group. “No one is going anywhere. Apart from maybe this fucker”, she gestured behind her at Bellamy, “if he can’t keep his stupid thoughts under control. We will not be sleeping together. Ever. Seriously. Not in a month of Sundays. Not until pigs can fly. Not until hell freezes over or any other idiom you can think of. These stupid sexual tension jokes are going to stop. Got it?” Her friends looked at her for a minute.  
  
The bags under her eyes were visible, she was slightly thinner than usual, she was clearly stressed and not in a position to be pushed. Everyone remained silent so she left the room to get a drink from the kitchen.  
  
“I think the lady doth protest too much” Octavia muttered quietly. The rest of the group, minus Bellamy, collapsed into a fit of giggles.


	2. Sunday 10th May 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a brief mention of child abuse in this one, just as a warning. It's not much, but Clarke's talking about one of her patients who has been beaten badly by his parents. If you're not comfortable reading that, then you might want to skip this chapter (or at least the couple of paragraphs in which that's mentioned). 
> 
> Enjoy!

“She said she’d be here. It’s now gone 9. Should we be worried?” Monty asked the group in front of him.   
  
“I’m sure she’s fine. She told me she’d be late when she gave me her spare key earlier. Besides, I’m pretty sure she carries a scalpel after that incident last year.” Octavia responds softly.   
  
“What incident?” Miller asks curiously.  
  
“It was just some drunk on her way home. He tried to follow her and kept shouting stuff at her. She was fine though, he didn’t touch her or anything.” Octavia explained quickly.  
  
“Didn’t get a chance.” Raven clarifies with a fond giggle. “She punched the guy in the face, told him to piss off or he’d get a kick in the nuts next. I’ve never been so proud.” The group laughed.   
  
“She shouldn’t really be walking by herself after a late shift though.” Bellamy announced to the room.   
  
The rest of the group exchanged glances. “She’s fine Bell.” Octavia told him. Before Bellamy had a chance to argue the door opened and Clarke entered the flat. They all turned as she poked her head round the side of the door to the living room.  
  
“I’m just. I’m just going to get a shower and I’ll be right through. You guys ate right?” She spoke softly, trying to keep her voice under control.   
  
“Yeah, we ordered in. There’s some pizza left over in the kitchen for you.” Monty told her. Clarke nodded and slipped away to the bathroom.   
  
She stood hunched over, hands pressing against either side of the sink with her head down, trying not to start crying again. Her friends were all in the other room and she wanted to join them and relax and not think about the horrible day she’d had at work.   
  
She wasn’t even supposed to go in today but someone called in sick and they needed her. It had been a ridiculously busy shift. Three car accidents, a stabbing, a small boy with a broken arm, an old man with a broken hip, countless other people with breaks, fractures, and more other problems than she cared to remember, and the small boy who had been beaten to within an inch of his life who had died on her operating table. Those were her worst days. When she couldn’t save them.  
  
She pulled her clothes off and stepped under the steady stream of scorching water, closing her eyes for a moment. She took her time showering, trying to prepare herself for a relaxed evening, but her hands were shaking when finally stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel.   
  
She dressed quickly, heading to the kitchen and taking three quick shots of vodka before joining her friends. They all smiled at her as she entered.  
  
“How was work?” Raven asked.   
  
“Shitty.” Clarke responded. She desperately wished she’d thought to bring the vodka in with her. She sat down on the couch next to Jasper and he wrapped his arms round her. She snuggled against his side and let out a slow breath.   
  
“Do you want us to go?” Octavia asked carefully. Clarke looked up and shook her head.   
  
“No, no, it’s fine. Sunday is the only time we get to properly hang out all together.” She clarified.   
  
“Yeah, but if you want to just go to bed or be by yourself just say the word. You look like you’ve had a rough day.” Octavia told her. “It’s not a big deal, honestly.” The rest of the group nodded in agreement.   
  
“Seriously guys, don’t worry. I’m just going to have a few drinks and forget it happened.” Clarke tells them, standing up and heading back to the kitchen.   
  
“Shit. What’s our protocol for this?” Raven asked quietly, once Clarke was safely out of earshot.   
  
“We’ve never had this happen on a Sunday before.” Monty points out.  
  
Miller looked confused. “I don’t understand. What’s wrong? She had a bad day at work, that’s all.”  
  
“‘I’m going to have a few drinks and forget it happened’ is Clarke speak for ‘I lost a patient and now I’m going to drink until I pass out.’” Octavia explained in a whisper. “It’s rare that it happens, it’s been ages since she lost one, but when she does Raven and I normally manage to distract her with food, films, boy talk, all of that girly shit. And then we both stay here to make sure she’s okay.” She finished.   
  
Miller nodded in response. “Okay, so we can do that right? We’ve already got snacks, we can put a film on.” Before Miller could finish, Bellamy cut him off.  
  
“You’re too late. She’s already started drinking.”   
  
Jasper looked slightly panicked. “I’ve never dealt with this before. I don’t know what to do.”   
  
“Just calm down Jasper, I’m fine.” Clarke told him from her position across the room, leaning against the door frame. They all looked up, Jasper letting out a small squeak of surprise. Clarke was holding a bottle of vodka in the hand not holding on to the door frame, but her voice seemed sure.  
  
She sat back down on the couch, taking a quick swig from the bottle in her hand. Raven and Octavia exchanged a glance that no one else could read.   
  
“I just want to drink to forget. Just for tonight. Please.” Her voice cracked on the last word and their faces softened. When Clarke was confident that no one was going to argue with her, she spoke again. “Now, am I going to be drinking alone, or are the rest of you going to help me out?”  
  
“Actually, I’m working tomorrow. Sorry.” Miller told her with a sad smile. Lincoln chimed in with the same claim. Jasper and Monty exchanged a look.  
  
“I guess I could have one.” Monty said, somewhat reluctantly.   
  
“Look don’t force yourself guys.” Clarke took another swig of the vodka, starting to feel its effect now. “If you don’t want to drink, that’s cool. More for me.” She drank again. “At least take the judging looks off your faces though.”   
  
“We weren’t. We weren’t judging.” Jasper stumbled over his words. He’d never really seen Clarke struggling to cope with something and he didn’t know how to deal with it. To him, she was always calm, always in control. Everyone else’s rock.   
  
A few minutes passed in silence. No one knowing where to look or what to say. Eventually Clarke spoke again.  
  
“You know what actually, Octavia I think you were right. I think I’d like to be on my own.” Her words slurring together just a little bit. She looked around the room before taking another big gulp of the clear liquid, grimacing slightly.   
  
No one moved.   
  
Octavia looked at Clarke. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” She spoke carefully. Octavia was fully aware of how Clarke got on days when she lost patients. It was never pretty, but she usually wasn’t alone and that seemed to help her.   
  
Clarke nodded. After a while she began to grow frustrated. She stood up and attempted to pull Jasper up off the couch. He didn’t budge. She started to cry.   
  
Bellamy was the first to reach her, enveloping her in his arms and holding her tightly. She sobbed into his shoulder, her body shaking slightly.   
  
She turned her head to the side and gasped for air. “Please.” She managed to choke out. “Please go.”  
  
Finally everyone started to stand, gathering their belongs. They took it in turns to hug Clarke tightly before Octavia passed her back to Bellamy, and the rest of their friends left the flat.   
  
“You don’t need to stay.” Clarke told him, face still buried in his chest.   
  
“There’s no way in hell I’m leaving you in this state.” Bellamy told her, forcefully enough that she knew it was pointless to argue.   
  
They sat down on her couch and Bellamy pulled her close into his side. He turned the TV on and flicked through the channels until he found a run of old Friends episodes for them to watch.   
  
“Do you want anything to eat?” He asked her softly. Clarke shook her head. “You sure?” He checked again. She nodded, still clinging to him. “Okay. Let me know if you change your mind.”  
  
They sat in silence for over an hour, Friends playing in the background and neither of them really paying any attention, as Clarke’s silent tears soaked his shirt.   
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Bellamy asked after a while, stroking her hair gently. He didn’t expect her to respond, but after a few minutes she took a deep breath and pulled herself upright. She turned to look at him and began to talk quietly.  
  
“He was only 7.” She took a deep breath, looking down at her lap. “His parents hadn’t been feeding him properly so we had him on a drip. He’d been brought in by some man who lived down the next street because he’d found him collapsed by the side of the road. We don’t know how he got there. Sick fucks probably left him there to die.”   
  
Bellamy didn’t say anything, just took her hand and squeezed gently. He began to rub his thumb in small circles on her own, waiting for her to continue.   
  
“He’d been beaten so badly his face barely looked human. It was horrible. He started coughing up blood, he had internal bleeding and we tried to save him. I tried to save him. And I couldn’t. I lost him.” Tears were falling freely down her cheeks now. Bellamy lifted his spare hand to wipe them away with his thumb.  
  
“It’s not your fault.” He told her softly. She looked up at him, about to protest. Bellamy held his hand gently against the side of Clarke's face, brushing away any more tears as they fell. “Listen to me. It’s not your fault. There was nothing you could do. I know you know that. Just think of many people you have saved. How many people are alive because of you.”  
  
Clarke kept looking at him. “He was a child. I should have saved him.”   
  
“You can’t save everybody Clarke.” Bellamy told her, pulling her towards him so he could hug her again. She clung to him, tears soaking a different area of his shirt now.   
  
“I can try.”  
  
They sat together for a few hours, Clarke tucked against his side. Eventually her tears subsided but she refused to move, and Bellamy made no attempt to change how they were sitting.

Around 2am, she finally fell asleep and Bellamy carried her to her room. He tucked her into bed, kissing the top of her head and backing quietly out of the room. He grabbed a spare blanket from a cupboard in the hall and pitched himself a makeshift bed on the couch so he could be there when she woke up.  
  



	3. Sunday 17th May 2015

“I thought she hated Wick?” Lincoln asked, sounding confused.  
  
“No, she wants to fuck Wick.” Octavia explained, patting him gently on the arm, sounding sympathetic.  
  
“She already did, didn’t she?” Jasper questioned as he entered the room holding a bowl of snacks and a drink.  
  
Before anyone had the chance to respond, there was a knock at the door. Clarke stood to go and let Raven and Wick into the flat. After weeks of the group insisting that they needed to meet Wick and check he was good enough for Raven, she’d finally relented and agreed to bring him along.  
  
Clarke opened the door and stepped forward to hug Raven. When they’d broken apart, Raven turned to Wick.  
  
“Wick this is Clarke. Clarke, Wick.” She said, gesturing briefly between the two. “Everyone here?” She then asked Clarke. Clarke nodded, stepping aside so the pair could enter, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Clarke followed them to the living room, where Raven was already busy introducing everyone. When Clarke walked in Wick was shaking hands with Bellamy, with Raven quickly steering him in the direction of Jasper and Monty, who were eying him suspiciously from where they sat.  
  
It didn’t take long for Wick to settle comfortably into the group. He was sitting with Jasper, Monty and Octavia, chatting animatedly. Clarke rose to her feet, asking if anyone wanted another drink.  
  
Raven followed her to the kitchen to help. “So, what do you think?” Raven asked, smiling at Clarke.  
  
“He seems nice. I’ve not spoken to him that much yet, but he’s clearly into you. He keeps looking at you.” Clarke responds, smiling back at her friend. “I’m really happy for you. After that all shit we went through with Finn, you deserve something good.” Clarke moved forward and hugged her.  
  
“So do you.” Raven muttered in her ear as they held onto each other.  
  
“So this is why our drinks are taking so long.” Bellamy announced from the doorway. They both turned to look at him, each showing him a middle finger. He laughed and walked over to them.  
  
The girls broke apart and Clarke began fixing drinks. Raven smiled at them both and left the kitchen.  
  
The pair stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Clarke making drinks and Bellamy watching. They could hear the rest of the group getting excited in the other room. It seemed that Wick was making a great first impression.  
  
“I think Jasper might turn for Wick before the night is out. He’s acting like a love sick teenager right now because Wick told him a story about some adventure he went on involving an awful lot of drugs.” Bellamy said, finally breaking their comfortable silence. Clarke laughed.  
  
“I don’t think Raven would be willing to give him up that easily. She seems really into him.” Clarke said, smiling fondly thinking of the happy smile on Raven’s face.  
  
Clarke began picking up the drinks in front of her, and Bellamy moved across to pick up the ones she couldn’t manage. His chest was pressed gently into her side while he gathered the remaining few drinks and he could feel his heart rate increasing at the close proximity.  
  
He moved away and they carried the drinks into the other room.  
  
“Finally!” Octavia called out as she saw them enter. She jumped up from her seat to grab her drink, taking a huge gulp.  
  
“Slow down O!” Bellamy told her, a slight chuckle in his voice. “I don’t think Lincoln wants to have to carry you home.”  
  
Octavia stuck her tongue out at him. “Hate to break it to you big bro, but Lincoln loves carrying me. Says he can get a better grip on my ass.” The tips of Lincoln’s ears turned slightly pink at Octavia’s words and Bellamy recoiled looking disgusted.  
  
“Way too much information. Seriously. Keep that shit to yourself.” Bellamy told her, sounding mortified. Clarke started laughing at the expression on his face and he turned to glare at her.  
  
“Don’t tell me how much to drink then.” Octavia replied, smiling sweetly at him and walking away.  
  
“And you can shut up.” Bellamy told Clarke, who was still laughing beside him. She just walked away and finished handing out the drinks she was holding.  
  
After a few more rounds of drinks everyone was sitting on the floor and beginning to feel rather drunk.  
  
“To truly welcome Wick into the group, we should play a game.” Octavia announced suddenly. Jasper’s eyes widened.  
  
“No. No games. Clarke and Bellamy might kill each other and it’ll probably scar Wick for life. He’s not ready.” Jasper told her.  
  
“What if it’s a game they can’t win?” Octavia asked, her eyes gleaming. Clarke looked at her suspiciously. She could see where this was going.  
  
“Drinking game? Because we know I’ll wipe the floor with all of you.” Raven asked. She might be small, but the girl could hold her drink.  
  
“I was thinking more like Truth or Dare.” Octavia told them.  
  
“You realize that we’re not 14, right O?” Bellamy asked her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Shut up.” She retorted.  
  
Clarke shifted to mutter in Bellamy’s ear. “That’s you told.” She giggled. She was definitely beginning to feel the effects of the incredibly strong drinks she’d been pouring herself.  
  
Octavia narrowed her eyes in their direction and Clarke pulled back. “So, who wants to start?”  
  
“It’s only fair that Wick gets the first go, seeing as this is basically his initiation.” Raven piped up. Wick looked slightly nervous.  
  
“Okay Wick, truth or dare?” Octavia asked him.  
  
Wick wasn’t sure which was better, and looked around at the group watching him. He eventually settled on truth, because he couldn’t be certain if they actually liked him or if they were being nice for Raven’s sake. And if they didn’t, he was fairly confident they could come up with some quite horrible dares for him.  
  
“Hmm, okay.” Octavia began. Before she could say anything more, Clarke spoke.  
  
“Have you ever cheated in a relationship?” Clarke thought it would be good to get that out in the open early on. After Finn had cheated on Raven with Clarke, without either of them knowing the other existed, they’d both been very keen not to make the same mistake.  
  
“Never. And if I ever felt the urge, I’d leave the first person to be with the second. There’s nothing pleasant about stringing two people along.” Wick’s answer seemed to satisfy the group. Clarke shot a look at Raven that said ‘does he know’ and she shook her head slightly. Clarke nodded once and settled back to lean against the sofa behind her.  
  
“Okay, Monty, you next. Truth or dare?” Octavia asked.  
  
“Must I?” Monty asked.  
  
“Quit moping. I’m sure Miller will be back next week, answer the question.” Octavia told him. Monty flushed pink and mumbled something about how they weren’t a couple. Octavia just raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Fine. Truth.”  
  
“Why won’t you ask out Miller?” Raven teased.  
  
“I’m not. We’re not.” Monty began stumbling over his words. Finally he looked down at his lap. “He doesn’t like me like that.”  
  
“Oh Jesus. You two are worse than them.” Octavia said, pointing her thumb at Clarke and Bellamy, who were huddled together by the couch. They chose to ignore her words. “He likes you. He can’t stop talking about you half the time.” Monty looked up, beaming at Octavia with a hopeful look in his eye.  
  
“Moving on.” Raven laughed. “Jasper?”  
  
“Truth.”  
  
“Are you still in love with Octavia?” Raven asked him. Jasper stuck his middle finger up at Raven and blushed slightly.  
  
“No.” Everyone looked at him sceptically. “Seriously. I’m actually sorta seeing someone.”  
  
Jasper ducked his head as Raven threw a cushion at him, while everyone else excitedly started asking questions.  
  
“Hey. Hey, I answered my truth. You’re all just going to have to wait.” Jasper told them, grinning at the group. He narrowly dodged another cushion, this time thrown by Octavia, while Monty sat beaming next to him. He nodded slightly at Jasper, who nodded back. Jasper had told Monty a couple of weeks ago, but he’d wanted to keep it from the group for the time being. Just to see how things progressed.  
  
Next up was Lincoln, who also took a truth. And then Octavia was the first to do a dare. She sat back down after leaving a voicemail of her singing ‘Call Me Maybe’ to Murphy, grinning at them all. Murphy had been friends with Bellamy at school, and they still spoke occasionally. Enough for Bellamy to have his most recent phone number, at least. And Murphy and Octavia had never really seen eye to eye.  
  
Clarke chose truth and was forced to answer a Fuck, Marry, Kill for Bellamy, Jasper and Monty.  
  
“Okay, I’ll marry Monty.” Clarke started slowly. Monty grinned at her. “I’m sorry Jas but I really don’t want to sleep with you, you’re like a brother to me, so I’m going to have to kill you.” She paused. “And I guess that means I fuck Bellamy.”  
  
“That can be arranged.” Bellamy muttered in her ear, causing her to blush. She pushed him away, laughing and he pretended to look hurt.  
  
“I’ll take a dare.” Bellamy told them.  
  
“Go big or go home, am I right?” Octavia joked, high-fiving him. “A Blake never backs out of a dare.”  
  
Everyone laughed, and Bellamy could see Clarke’s alcohol fueled mind spinning, trying to come up with something sufficiently embarrassing.  
  
“Strip off and go and ask Clarke’s neighbor if you can borrow some clothes.” Wick told him.  Raven high-fived Wick and everyone turned to look at Bellamy. He raised at eyebrow at them.  
  
“Okay.” He stood up and started pulling off his clothes. Eventually he was left in just his boxers. “Avert your eyes O, you shouldn’t have to see this.” Bellamy said, laughing.  
  
Octavia covered her face with her hands and Bellamy stepped away from the group towards the door. He turned away slightly, pulling his boxers off and strategically placing a hand to protect his modesty. He turned and walked out of the flat. When they heard the door close, they all jumped up to press their ears against the door.  
  
Bellamy knocked on Clarke’s neighbor's door and for a moment there was silence.  
  
There was the sound of bolt sliding across and then “Can I help you?”.

“Hi, I’m really sorry to bother you but I lost my clothes and I was just wondering if you had anything I can borrow? It’s just, it’d be really embarrassing for me to walk home like this.” Bellamy put on the sweetest voice he could manage, smiling politely at the man in front of him.  
  
“Err, sure. Let me see what I’ve got.” The man seemed more embarrassed about the situation than Bellamy, which was causing the group behind the door to laugh hysterically. The man returned a minute later holding out an old pair of trousers and a shirt. “Will this do?” He asked.  
  
Bellamy took the clothes from him, thanking him profusely and turning away. The man shut his door and Bellamy was let back into Clarke’s flat. As soon as he was back inside, Bellamy quickly redressed and everyone sat back down. “You’re up Reyes.” He told her with a grin.  
  
After making their way back around the circle for a second time, everyone a lot more drunk by this stage, it was Clarke’s turn again.  
  
“Okay fine, I’ll do a dare.” She said, trying to make it sound like it was a huge inconvenience for her and failing spectacularly.  
  
“Kiss the person in the room that you find most attractive.” Raven told her, a sly grin on her face.  
  
“That’s not fair, that’s like a truth and a dare rolled into one.” Clarke complained.  
  
“Would you rather we chose for you?” Raven offered, grinning more widely. Clarke shook her head. She knew exactly who Raven would pick for her, and she wasn’t going to let her win. Instead, Clarke picked herself up off the floor and walked over towards Raven.  
  
She crouched down in front of her and grabbed her face with both hands, pulling Raven towards her. Clarke kissed her gently for a moment before pulling back and smirking at the surprised look on Raven’s face.  
  
“I’m flattered.” Raven told her, laughing. Clarke laughed as well and moved back to settle next to Bellamy again.  
  
Bellamy chose dare as well, and Octavia caught Raven’s eye. Raven nodded slightly.  
  
“Same dare Bell. Excluding me of course because a) that'd be weird, and b) we all know you think I’m the most amazing thing to walk this earth.” Octavia told him. Bellamy stuck his middle finger up at his sister, laughing, and then turned to face Clarke.  
  
He moved closer to her. “Do you mind?” He whispered into her ear. Clarke shook her head slowly, almost too slow to notice. Bellamy slid a hand to the side of her face so he could guide her lips up to meet his own. He kissed her softly for minute and she remained still, head tilted towards him.  
  
Bellamy made to pull back, as Clarke was still not moving, but before he could, he felt her hand slide into his hair and her mouth opened slightly to deepen their kiss. Bellamy was about to slip his tongue into her mouth when he felt popcorn hitting against his face.  
  
“Get a room guys.” Jasper told them, laughing, his fist full of popcorn. Clarke and Bellamy laughed at him, and settled back into their seats as if nothing had happened.  
  
After a while, they stopped playing. Jasper had fallen asleep and Monty looked like he was about to as well. Octavia and Lincoln were curled up together muttering quietly, and Raven, Wick, Bellamy and Clarke had fallen into conversation.  
  
Wick was tracing small patterns on Raven’s leg and she was smiling absently as she spoke. Her mind not really focusing on what they were talking about.  
  
She turned to Clarke. “Do you mind if we head off?” She asked eventually. Clarke smiled at her.  
  
“Of course not.” She moved over to hug Raven. “Go and have celebration sex because everyone loves your boyfriend.” She whispered to her. Raven whispered back that she could piss off and Clarke just laughed.  
  
Everyone said their goodbyes to Raven and Wick, and Lincoln and Octavia soon followed them out the door.  
  
“Do you want me to help you deal with those two before I go?” Bellamy asked Clarke, speaking quietly so as not to disturb Jasper and Monty. Clarke nodded, and Bellamy stood up to find blankets and pillows for them.  
  
Clarke moved to the kitchen to get them glasses of water for when they woke up, and Bellamy came to find her once he’d tucked the two boys in to their makeshift beds on the floor.  
  
“I love that we all still do this.” Bellamy said quietly. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, watching Clarke tidy up. She looked up at him when he spoke. “Sundays. Together. It’s nice.” He clarified.  
  
“Yeah. It makes me feel like I have a proper family again.” Clarke told him. Bellamy smiled sadly at her.  
  
“I know. Me too.” Clarke smiled back at him, moving towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He responded immediately, drawing her closer. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. “You know I’ll always be here, right?” He whispered into her hair. Clarke nodded, tightening her grip on him.  
  
“Same here.” She muttered back. They stood in silence for a few minutes before they heard a coughing noise coming from the living room. Clarke pulled back. “I swear to God if Jasper is sick on my carpet again, I’ll kill him.” Bellamy laughed in response as Clarke grabbed a bucket from under the sink and left to take care of Jasper.  
  
He stayed in the kitchen for a minute, trying to hold on to the warmth that had left him as soon as Clarke had stepped away. Trying not to think about the feel of her lips against his, or her hand in his hair. He shook his head slightly and followed Clarke back into the living room, where she was stroking Jasper’s hair as he retched into the bucket.  
  
“Are you alright if I head off? I’ve got work tomorrow.” Bellamy asked her from across the room. She turned to look at him.  
  
“That’s fine. I’ll call you later in the week.” Clarke returned her attention to Jasper and Bellamy stood watching her for a moment, a small smile on his face. He walked towards her, kissed the top of her head and said goodbye, before turning and leaving the flat.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that my truth or dare questions/dares aren't that great. I've never been particularly good at coming up with them!


	4. Sunday 24th May 2015

“No horror movies Raven.” Jasper told her. He shivered slightly at the memory of the last time they’d watched a horror movie. Monty and Jasper had been high and it hadn’t ended well for them.  
  
“And I refuse to watch any of your shitty romcoms.” Bellamy looked pointedly at Clarke and Octavia. Clarke was about to open her mouth to tell him that they most definitely were not 'shitty', but Octavia jumped in with a suggestion of her own before she had the chance.  
  
“What about a Disney movie?” Octavia asked.  
  
“We’re not all 12 year old girls.” Jasper retorted.  
  
“Could’ve fooled me.” Wick joked. This was the second time he’d joined them on a Sunday and he was already fitting in well with the group. The others laughed and Jasper threw a cushion at him.  
  
“We’re definitely not watching anything even remotely historical otherwise we’ll have Bellamy doing a running commentary the whole time about how wrong everything is.” Clarke announced. Clarke hated when people talked through films. She claimed it 'ruined the experience' for her, although the group were fairly certain she just said it to piss Bellamy off.  
  
“It’s not my fault that no one knows how to check their facts.” Bellamy retorted.  
  
“Nerd” Octavia pretended to disguise the word in a cough. Bellamy stuck his middle finger up at her.  
  
“What about The Avengers?” Miller asked, looking around at the group. “The new one has just come out so we could do with refreshing our memories before we go and see it.” The rest of the group agreed.  
  
They all made to move to start gathering snacks and blankets. Jasper went to the bathroom, while Monty, Octavia and Raven all headed into the kitchen. Clarke tracked down the DVD and Bellamy went to collect blankets. Miller claimed an armchair for himself and Monty, and Lincoln took the other one for him and Octavia.  
  
“Grab a good seat before they all go.” Lincoln advised Wick. “It’s been known to turn into full blown war to get the good spots.” He chuckled fondly. Wick nodded and looked around.  He grabbed the two bean bags sitting on the floor and pulled them towards the floor at one end of the couch.  
  
He sat down on one with his back leaning against the couch, the other bean bag pressed closely against his, saved for Raven. Bellamy returned to the room, chucking blankets to Lincoln and Wick and keeping one for himself. As he turned to take his place on the couch he heard Jasper running from the bathroom and watched as he dived over the back and sprawled across the space where Bellamy had been about to sit.  
  
Bellamy narrowed his eyes and threw the blanket down onto the spare bit of space at the end of the couch. He moved forward and picked Jasper up as the others returned to the room, arms full of bags and bowls of snacks and drinks. Monty and Octavia handed out the snacks and Clarke climbed over the back of the couch, passing the DVD to Raven as she went, to sit in the middle before Bellamy had time to move Jasper.  
  
Bellamy glared at Clarke. “You stole my spot.” He told her. She just smiled back up at him.  
  
“Doesn’t have your name on it.” She replied. Jasper wriggled in Bellamy’s arms, limbs flailing so Bellamy put him down on the couch at the end where Wick’s head was limiting the leg room. Bellamy sat down on the other side of Clarke, pulling the blanket over his lap. Octavia liked to joke that he looked like an old man when he did it, but he didn't care. He was warm and comfy.  
  
“Everybody ready?” Raven asked, sitting down after turning the lights off. The group claimed the affirmative at varying volumes and Raven pressed play.  
  
Bellamy, Jasper and Clarke were squashed together on the couch, but Clarke pulled her feet up anyway. She was cold. Sue her. She grabbed the edge of the blanket that Bellamy had over him and pulled it towards her. He glared at her when half his body came uncovered and he shivered.  
  
She smiled sweetly up at him and pushed herself into his side. He put his arm around her, drawing her closer, using his spare arm to cover them properly with the blanket again. Clarke rested her head on his shoulder and they continued to watch the film.  
  
It took Jasper 5 minutes to notice Clarke and Bellamy huddled together under the blanket. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and, having checked the flash was definitely off, took a picture of them, sending it to the rest of the people in the room.  
  
Octavia saw the picture first, eyes widening in the darkness, her gaze shifting to look at her brother, his arm wrapped tightly around Clarke, resting at her waist. Under the blanket, his fingers had rucked up the hem of her shirt and he was softly tracing her side in a steady pattern.  
  
Octavia lifted her own phone, zooming on Clarke’s head resting on Bellamy’s shoulder, and took a photo of her own. Sending it to everyone else.  
  
By this point, everyone had seen the first two pictures, apart from Clarke and Bellamy, who were far too engrossed in their own comfortable bubble to notice.  
  
Jasper and Octavia soon began a photo-taking competition to see who could get the best shot of the two cuddled together. It was only when Jasper managed to sneak a picture of Bellamy’s stroking Clarke’s side and Octavia let out a small squeal of excitement that Clarke and Bellamy gave them any attention.  
  
They both looked at Octavia, confused.  
  
“Sorry. Sorry.” They continued to look at her, waiting for some kind of explanation. “Lincoln was tickling me.” She offered weakly.  
  
“You’re a terrible liar.” Bellamy told her. Octavia chose to ignore him, and Bellamy returned his attention to the screen in front of him. Octavia’s outburst had caused him to stop moving his hand, and Clarke couldn't help but feel disappointed.  
  
Clarke moved closer to Bellamy, her entire body pressed up against his and Bellamy tightened his hold on her. She breathed in heavily, taking in his familiar smell. She was practically sitting on him by this point, but she felt so comfortable that she didn’t even care.  
  
Clarke couldn’t remember when they’d started to be this comfortable touching each other. They'd not been keen on hugging for a long time, but she liked the new dynamic the casual touches brought to their friendship, even if she was trying to pretend that it hadn’t increased a lot more in the past few weeks.  
  
They stayed sitting where they were until the end of the movie, Bellamy’s grip tightening once more when Clarke jumped at a loud explosion, as if to comfort her. When the post-credit scene had finished, Jasper jumped up to turn on the lights, everyone complaining loudly when he didn’t give them enough warning and their eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden brightness.  
  
Clarke made to pull away now the lights were on and the movie was finished, but Bellamy kept his hand where it was so she fell back against him with a soft thud.  
  
“So, shall we watch something else or would you two lovebirds like to be left alone?” Raven asked, grinning at Clarke and Bellamy.  
  
“My hand is under the blanket so I know you can’t see which finger I’m holding up, but use your imagination.” Clarke said glaring at her. Raven laughed.  
  
“No but seriously. Are we watching another? Because it is kinda late and we’d like to go to bed.” Miller asked.  
  
“Go home and screw your boyfriend Miller, it’s fine. You don’t have to ask our permission.” Bellamy told him, grinning broadly. Miller flushed slightly pink, throwing a few marshmallows at Bellamy, which hit Clarke, while Monty turned completely red.  
  
“Hey. If you’re going to chuck food.” Clarke said, throwing back the first marshmallow and hitting Miller square in the face. “At least improve your aim.” She finished by throwing a second, which also hit him in the face, as if to prove her point.  
  
“Nice shot.” Bellamy mumbled into her hair. She turned and smiled at him, shrugging her shoulders slightly.  
  
“I got lucky.” She told him.  
  
Bellamy smiled down at her, and couldn’t stop himself from thinking ‘no, I did’. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, looking back up at the room full of his friends. 

It didn't take long for Monty and Miller to make their excuses and leave the flat. As soon as the door clicked shut, the room erupted into conversation.

"So are they actually a couple now?" Raven asked, curiously.

"I think they're almost there." Bellamy told her, looking to Jasper for confirmation.

"Yeah, that game of Truth or Dare the other week actually helped quite a lot." He clarified, nodding his head in Octavia's direction. "I think Monty just needed the confidence boost."

"It seems that game did a lot of good then." Octavia exclaimed, smiling proudly as her eyes skimmed over Bellamy and Clarke. They both pretended not to notice. 

"I'm just pleased they're both happy." Clarke said, her voice slightly muffled as her face was partly buried in Bellamy's shirt. "They deserve it." The rest of the group murmured their agreement.

As the conversation moved on, Bellamy found himself once more stroking patterns into Clarke's side. She could feel her eyes beginning to close as the relaxing movement of Bellamy's soft touch pulled her towards sleep. Eventually she pulled back, offering Bellamy a tired smile when he wasn't quite quick enough to mask the disappointment on his face at her movement.

"I'm sorry, I have to go to bed before I fall asleep on the couch. Stay as long as you want." Clarke told her friends, standing up as she spoke. "Night guys."

They all called goodnight to her as she left the room and Bellamy pulled the blanket closer around him in an attempt to make up for the loss of Clarke's body heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a bit to the end of this one because it just didn't feel long enough, but I'm not hugely keen on the bit I added so sorry about that! Also, I don't really see Bellamy as a blanket guy (in fact, he's probably a human heater!), but it just felt like it fit with where I wanted to go with this chapter. Anyway, hope you're enjoying it :)


	5. Sunday 31st May 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that you've all been waiting for that gives the fic its M rating. Enjoy!

“I am so proud of you.” Clarke told Bellamy, beaming at him as she spoke. They were standing in her kitchen waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive. “Seriously, you really deserve this promotion.” She was standing in front of him, holding his arm as she spoke, looking intently into his eyes. Bellamy kept his eyes fixed on hers, he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.  
  
He bent down to kiss her on the cheek, hugging her at the same time, his hand resting on her lower back, muttering a quick ‘thank you’ as he pulled away. “So, how are we celebrating?” He asked grinning at her.   
  
Clarke took a small step closer to him, her fingers tracing a pattern on the arm she had been holding when she first spoke. “Well, I’m making dinner.” She moved her hand slightly higher up his arm. “I’ve bought champagne.” Her voice came out slightly lower than usual, her eyes still locked onto Bellamy’s. “What else would you like?” She bit down on her bottom lip, waiting for Bellamy to respond. The tension between them had been steadily increasing, and after they'd kissed a few weeks back, they'd both known this moment was inevitable.  
  
His eyes dropped to her lips for a second, then back up to her eyes. Her pupils were blown wide, and her cheeks had a slight pink flush to them from the heat of the kitchen. He thought she looked beautiful. “What else is on offer?” He asked quietly, his voice low and heady with desire. They’d been skirting around this for a long time. Their strange flirting and touching had been building up recently, and it seemed it was finally going to come to a head.  
  
Clarke continued to look him, licking her lips slowly. Her eyes dropped to his lips before she gradually brought them back up to meet his own. The air around them was thick with the tension. The hand that had already made it’s way up most of Bellamy’s left arm slid up to the back of his neck, slowly guiding his face down towards hers.   
  
She pushed herself upwards and met his lips, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back to look at him. They stood for minute, just watching each other, before they both moved to fill the space between them once again.   
  
This time the kiss was different. Bellamy’s hand, still resting on her lower back from where he’d hugged her, pulled her closer, his mouth opening and his head tilting slightly to the side. Clarke pushed her fingers through his hair, her teeth catching his bottom lip, biting down gently. Bellamy traced a line of kisses along her jaw and down her neck, pushing her top aside so he could suck on an area of skin that wouldn’t be visible to their soon-to-be-arriving friends.   
  
Clarke gasped at the feel of Bellamy’s mouth on her skin, tilting her head to give him better access and tugging on his hair gently so he knew not to stop. He moved back up to her mouth, his hands now resting on her waist. Clarke gripped his shirt with her spare hand, trying to pull him closer as her tongue slid into his mouth.   
  
As Bellamy slid his hands down to grab hold of Clarke’s ass there was a loud knock at the door. They pulled back, breathing heavily. The knock at the door came again.  
  
“I’ll get it.” Bellamy tells her, kissing her quickly once more and flattening his hair on his way to open the door. Clarke stayed in the kitchen, trying to fix her appearance, and turned back to the meal she’d been preparing.   
  
“Need any help?” Octavia asked as she came bounding into the kitchen. “Everyone’s here.”   
  
“Uhh, I think I’m good thanks. It’s basically done.” Clarke told her, not making eye contact.   
  
“Okay, do you want me to start taking stuff through then?” Octavia said, her eyes scanning the food on the counter. Clarke pointed out things that could be moved, giving Miller similar instructions when he also came in offering to help.   
  
Soon they were all sitting around Clarke’s table, food piled on their plates. Bellamy had moved himself round to squash onto the end with Clarke so Wick could take his place next to Raven. They all raised a glass in congratulations to Bellamy before tucking into their food.   
  
Midway through the meal, when she was deep in conversation with Octavia, Clarke felt Bellamy’s hand find her leg. She flicked her eyes towards him, but he was looking away, apparently engrossed in conversation with Wick.   
  
His fingers began to trace patterns up her thigh. The higher his hand reached, the harder Clarke found it to concentrate. After a few minutes, Clarke felt Bellamy’s hand move back down her thigh, and she felt him push her skirt up her leg. His fingers now followed a trail up the inside of her left thigh, and she opened her legs slightly to make it easier for him.  
  
She tried to focus on what Octavia was saying, but she had to keep asking her to repeat her words. Octavia looked at her suspiciously.   
  
“Are you okay?” Octavia asked as Bellamy’s finger stroked along the thin material of her underwear.   
  
“Oh, what yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Clarke stammered. “I just need to go and check on something in the kitchen.” She pushed her chair back and stood, smoothing her skirt down as she got up.   
  
She left the room and walked into the kitchen, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She didn’t hear Bellamy excuse himself saying he needed the bathroom. Didn’t hear his footsteps carry on towards the kitchen. It was only when he entered the room, coughing quietly to make his presence known, that she turned round.  
  
His pupils were heavily dilated and he looked at Clarke, desire pulsing through him. “I thought we should finish the little celebration that we started earlier before we were so rudely interrupted.” Bellamy told her, walking towards her.   
  
“I was trying to talk to your sister!” Clarke said, pretending to be annoyed.  
  
“I didn’t hear you complaining.” Bellamy said, smirking at her. Before she could respond, he’d ducked his head and kissed her. Her hands flew to his hair, his to her waist, pulling her closer. His tongue slid into her mouth, and his kisses felt more urgent than they had earlier.   
  
Clarke removed one hand from his hair, sliding it under his shirt and raking her nails down his abs. He moaned quietly against her mouth and moved down to kiss her neck, sucking a mark on a clearly visible part of her skin, making her gasp. His own hand slid up her top in retaliation, pushing aside the material of her bra to run his thumb over her nipple.   
  
She groaned, pushing him backwards until he bumped into the counter, kissing him hard on the mouth as she walked them. Her hands moved to his pants, unbuttoning them quickly and pushing her hand into his boxers, holding him firmly and brushing her thumb over his tip.   
  
He moved his hand up her skirt, hooking a finger into her underwear and pulling them down quickly. He stroked her slowly and she moaned, pumping him inside his boxers. He pulled his hand back and she whimpered at the loss of his touch. He pulled her hand out of his boxers, and pushed his pants down after grabbing a condom from his wallet in his pocket.   
  
He pushed his boxers down to join his pants pooled at his ankles and ripped the condom packet open with his teeth. He quickly slid it on and moved his hands back to Clarke’s waist. He kissed her gently before turning them round so Clarke’s back was now against the kitchen counter.    
  
He lifted her up so she could perch on the edge of the counter and he lined himself up, sliding into her. He wrapped one arm around her, gripping tightly at her waist to steady her and began to move slowly. Clarke’s hands gripped his shoulders and her legs circled his waist as she slid away from the counter top, matching him thrust for thrust.   
  
Bellamy reached a hand down to rub circles into her clit, both of them breathing heavily, trying to keep their moans as quiet as possible. Bellamy increased the speed of his thrusts, feeling himself close to his climax. He kissed her sloppily as he felt her walls tighten around him. She tipped her head back with her mouth open in a silent scream, hitting it against a cupboard but she barely noticed.   
  
After a couple more thrusts Bellamy felt his release wash over him. He dropped his head to her shoulder, both of them trying to steady their breathing. He pulled out of her and disposed of the condom, pulling his boxers and pants back up. He picked Clarke’s underwear up from the floor, handing them to her.   
  
They both flattened their hair and Bellamy moved to kiss Clarke again. “Now that’s what I call a celebration.” He told her, chuckling. She hit him gently and kissed him again.   
  
“Well it’s not every day you get a promotion.” She told him, grinning.  
  
“Maybe it should be.” He laughed back.   
  
“Maybe it will be.” She told him, winking as she moved past him, swaying her hips a little more than usual, to walk back to their forgotten friends in the other room.   
  
Clarke reclaimed her seat at the table, as Octavia asked if everything was alright in the kitchen because she’d been gone so long.   
  
“Yeah it’s fine. Everything’s good.” Clarke said with a smile.   
  
“You didn’t happen to bump into Bellamy in there, did you? He’s been gone ages.” Wick asked. As he spoke Bellamy joined them, sitting down, his hand brushing over Clarke’s shoulder as he moved past. Clarke turned to smile at him.   
  
“Fuck, is that a hickey!?” Octavia suddenly yelled, making everyone jump. Clarke looked round to find Octavia staring at her. She flushed pink. Clarke’s hand shot up to her neck where she knew Bellamy had left a mark just a few moments ago.   
  
“Shit.” Bellamy muttered under his breath.   
  
“You guys are so busted!” Raven called, laughing. Clarke saw Jasper press a few notes into her hand.   
  
Clarke turned to look at Bellamy, who shrugged at her. “We were… celebrating?” She finished lamely. Raven laughed so hard Clarke thought she might start crying, and she couldn’t help but smile over at her friend.   
  
“So much for ‘it’s never going to happen’ hey?” Octavia said, laughing too. Bellamy snaked his arm round Clarke’s waist.   
  
“First time for everything.” Clarke told her. Octavia grinned.   
  
“So are you guys like a couple now or what?” She asked. The room fell silent, looking at Clarke and Bellamy.   
  
“We had sex once, O. Like literally just now. So please, give us some time to figure this out before you start planning our wedding or something.” Bellamy told her. Octavia screwed her face up at the mention of Bellamy having sex, but nodded anyway.   
  
“Fine. But you’ve got to let me be maid of honor.” Octavia said, grinning back at them.   
  
“Hey why do you get to be maid of honor?” Raven called over at her. The pair started arguing about it across the table and Bellamy turned to look at Clarke who was beaming up at him. She reached up to give him a quick kiss before settling against his side to finish their meal.  
  
Bellamy smiled down at her, then turned to Wick, who was trying to engage him in conversation while Raven was still arguing with Octavia.  
  
“Congrats man.” Wick said, nodding his head slightly towards Clarke, who was watching the girls’ discussion with an amused smile. Wick moved slightly closer to him, lowering his voice. “And seriously, thanks for doing it today. Jasper just paid for mine and Raven’s date this week.” Wick grinned at him. “Jasper was just so convinced you guys would wait.”   
  
The pair laughed. “I think we’ve waited long enough.” Bellamy told him, turning to smile down at Clarke once more.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic so please be gentle with me! Enjoy. :) 
> 
> Also, if you don't know what Articulate is, it's a game where you have to describe a word on a card without using the word itself and your partner has to guess what the word is.


End file.
